Unfaithful
by mrs.patrickdrake
Summary: Rory has been in a relationship with jess for 5 years. When one of them is caught kissing someone else how would the other act. can they get past it or will they remain bitter? lit


Everyone wishes for that indescribable, unconditional love at least once in their lifetime, though there are only few who admit it. Some are lucky enough to experience it every day of their lives while others thrive and devote their lives to find it.

She has only fallen in love once and for awhile it was the ultimate fairytale. It was the kind that was so amazing that you feared the world would find out and come and destroy it, but no it wasn't the world who had shattered her heart though it would be good to have something to blame it on. It was in fact herself. She had cheated on the guy that she was in love with, and she couldn't help but question her motives. The question she had asked herself frequently was why. Truth be told, she wasn't even thinking, and she knew that that sounded awful but it was the truth. He had managed to walk in when her mouth was attached to his and that was when everything went downhill from there.

After that their relationship became distant although they still loved each other very much. There was no more communication and trust in their relationship and a large part of that was credited to her. Little things that she took for granted everyday were the things that she missed the most. Like when she would wake up there would always be a kiss waiting for her. A chocolate kiss to be exact that he somehow always managed to put on her nightstand right before she would wake up. Or when she would catch him looking at her with those beautiful brown eyes when she was writing. Those were things of the past now and she found herself missing them more everyday.

When the tension became unbearable Jess decided to break off his relationship with Rory. She felt that if she had put up a fight when he mentioned ending it that they would still be together but she could see that from the look in his eyes he was already in so much pain and was already drowned from so much exhaustion that she couldn't bear to put more pain in them.

" Jess…I.. I'm so sorry about what happened"

He had a blank expression on his face and his look was guarded, but she knew how hard this was for him.

"Me too." He said sympathetically.

"I'll go get my stuff out of the bedroom and be out of here by tonight." Her eyes we stinging and she noticed that her eyes were wet. She was crying.

Jess hated to see her cry and he wanted to tell her that she didn't have to leave right away, but he couldn't muster up the strength.

"Ok."

Rory walked by him and he could smell her perfume that reminded him of warm vanilla. He followed her into the bedroom and watched her pack. He couldn't believe that this was actually ending and he almost wanted to tell her that he changed his mind and wanted to stay in this relationship, but then he thought of the moment where he found her lips on Josh, her co-worker. He hated that this effected him so much and how much it hurt him. He wanted to pretend like she had no effect on him at all but they both would know that that would be a lie. He cared for her so much. He still cares for her but it was too painful for him to know that she could cause him hurt again.

She turned around and found him starring at her. He had a far look on his face that was clear that he was thinking about something. She wanted to look away but she realized that this could be the last time that both of them would be standing in this room.

When he felt eyes on him he seemed to snap out of it and find her starring right back at him. Those blue eyes that once cause him so much happiness had now reflected his eyes; pain and hurt.

As she was walking through the living room she stopped at the front door and turned it. She put her suitcases in the hallway and turned and looked at him.

"Well I guess I'm going"

"Yeah"

She looked at him and realized that he wasn't going to say anything else. She was about to say something but closed her mouth. Instead she walked up to him and gave him a hug. At first he was tense and was surprised but then he relaxed and wrapped his arms around her waist. He could feel her crying. After was seemed like a short hug but was actually long they pulled away.

"Bye Jess"

"Are you sure you have some place to go?"

She sniffled. "I'm sure"

He gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Bye Rory."

She walked out of what was once their apartment and turned around. The door was shut but she was sure that he was standing where they just once stood. She sniffled again and grabbed her suitcases and put them in her car. While she was driving she knew that one person would be there for her always and she opened up her cell and pressed speed dial.

"Hello?"

"Mom…its me"


End file.
